As one type of rotating electrical machine, a transverse flux rotating electrical machine is known. The transverse flux rotating electrical machine includes a stator which includes an annular winding extending along a rotational direction of a rotary shaft, and a rotor which is rotatable relative to the stator.
In the field of rotating electrical machines, it is expected to reduce a pulsation component of torque (hereinafter, there are cases where it is referred to as a “torque pulsation”) which is a factor causing vibration.